


Wherein Kurt Takes Back a Song

by pixiealtaira



Series: Hummel Holidays 2016 [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Not Blaine or Klaine Friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25855129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiealtaira/pseuds/pixiealtaira
Summary: Day six Hummel Holidays 2016 : candles
Relationships: Adam Crawford/Kurt Hummel
Series: Hummel Holidays 2016 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871257
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Wherein Kurt Takes Back a Song

Kurt Hummel was laughing and joking around with the Apples on stage after practice. He and Adam were tossing a skull they’d used as a prop for one of their songs back and forth before Adam had to leave for work. Even though he’d graduated the year before, he was helping Kurt and Joey and a few others learn how to arrange pieces to best incorporate the voices they had into the songs they wanted to perform and how best to showcase a mix of voices and not just one focus voice. Kurt was learning more from Adam’s tutoring than he was in Madame T’s classes. She loved the showcased voice…the spotlight, the star. And Kurt was all for that, but he also needed the other part if he wanted to work in the theater. He needed to know how to sing as part of a choir and if he wanted to create in the theater world he needed to know how to write and arrange for both sides as well. It was one of those facets of reality he tended to lose sight of when he was around either Rachel or Blaine for too long…and seriously Santana didn’t help.

In general it was one of those days Kurt couldn’t believe he almost lost this…that he almost gave it all up to ‘keep’ peace at Rachel’s word. That he’d almost got engaged to Blaine. That he’d almost started dating him again. It was insane. But it was also one of those days his mind kept just…going there. It slid to the regional performance earlier when he saw a kid who reminded him of Jesus Joe. It slid to the lunch with Mercedes and Mike which Blaine skipped school to attend when he saw someone do a move in dance class that had been something Mike taught them once for Glee.

He had his dad check the water for lead levels when he got back to New York, his behavior the last several days in Lima after his dad’s appointment had been so…off. He might need to check his apartment water…or maybe just get through the next month.

But he hadn’t given in and he didn’t have to fret about what if he’d made a huge mistake and dated Blaine again and he wasn’t sure what was making him think about it at all right then…until he realized what song was playing.

“Dammit.” Kurt said. “At least I almost never hear this song. I just hate running into songs that end up triggers for spiraling thoughts.”

“Candles by Hey Monday?” Joey asked.

“Yes. Although, it was my first official competition piece with me as a focus so I should like it…but it was just bad.” Kurt said. “Of course, that could have been because I was so nervous.”

“Was it your first competition?” one of the other Apples shouted.

“No. I’d sung in competitions the year before and I’d sung on stage a few times when I was little before that and I’d sung for competition at the county fairs a lot, but those didn’t count.” Kurt said.

“Who said they didn’t count?” Adam asked.

“Rachel, Finn, Blaine, Mercedes, hmm most the glee club a McKinley.” Kurt said.

There were several snorts heard throughout the stage. 

“Those count as much as any other performance. Besides…I thought you were a …Cheerio?...before you went to that private school?” Adam said.

“Yes. The year before I ended up in Dalton I was on the cheer squad.” Kurt said.

“And didn’t you sing during their Nationals competition?”

“Yes….hmm.” Kurt sat and crossed his legs, putting his head into his hand as his rested his elbow on his knee. “I can’t think of why I was so nervous. I shouldn’t have been. Blaine kept making it a big deal though…maybe that was it.”

“How about you sing it for us?” Joey said.

Kurt nodded. “It was an acapella arrangement so you have to imagine guys ooo-ing and such behind me….and it was duet.”

“That makes no sense.” Jillian said. “It isn’t a song that really lends itself to a duet.”

“Well, Blaine decided it would be a duet and since the only reason someone other than Blaine was singing was because he had just noticed me as I sang about the dead bird and wanted to sing with me I wasn’t going to complain. It was the second song we really sang together and the first we sang together after becoming a couple.”

Jillian and Joey lost it to laughter.

“But it is a break-up song.” Max pointed out.

Kurt sighed. “Even now I just count my lucky stars that he decided to go with Candles and not something like ‘I Want Your Sex’. Blaine is not good at song choice.”

“So sing.” Joey said.

Kurt sang. He knew he was perfectly on key to what the song had been at competition, but after hearing the actual song he felt he was singing too high. He also sang it as Blaine had wanted him singing it at competition.

Jillian and Adam stared at him horrified, and Kurt trailed off.

“I have a video on my phone. Maybe that would give a better picture.” Kurt said.

The Apples gathered around and Kurt set his phone in the center of the circle so everyone could view it somewhat after starting the video.

“His faces are ridiculous, but you look so stiff.” Jillian said.

“I wasn’t supposed to move my arms too much or flounce around.” Kurt said.

“They arranged it for Blaine’s range and just out of yours…almost like they wanted you to sound really young…like a kid.” Adam said. “That was a horrid arrangement. And it wasn’t even in Blaine’s range really. He strains all over the place. What a weird song choice.”

“It was stuffed in and replaced one of the other songs. I’m not sure which one…we learned four or five to the point we could perform them and then the council made the choices right before competition. They were terrified of their songs being stolen. Ours were the year before. It wasn’t too big a deal.”

“Well…the arrangement stunk. You sang well though and you were not nearly as distracting as Blaine…he really needs to work on his performance faces. Those were awful.” Jillian said.

“They got worse.” Kurt said.

Joey lost it again.

“We should do that song.” Adam said. “We should reclaim Candles for Kurt. Kurt would you like a true solo?”

“Could we turn it into a group song?” Kurt said.

“We could cascade vocals…” Joey said. “You take the first lines, but let us arrange them better, and then we could cascade through other vocalists. I mean…everyone here has felt that way.”

“Oh…I think we could rock it a bit more…more like Hey Monday’s version, but punk it out a bit.” Max said.

“The spotlight would swing to each singer as each did their section…and you could have singers looking angry and crushed and pensive and sassy.” Jillian said. “High light all the emotions that break-ups bring.”

“And let Kurt end it with a repeat of the chorus, acapella and quiet and contemplative…” Adam said. “I’ll have an arrangement ready for next practice. Apples, list out who wants a section and email me it so I know how many sections to arrange for, and if there are any lyrics certain people really want to sing. That will probably be a first come first serve thing, keep that in mind.”

Everyone started talking to each other and Kurt fetched his phone off the floor.

“So, love, what other songs do we need to reclaim?” Adam asked.

Kurt beamed at Adam and pulled him in for a kiss. He couldn’t believe he’d almost given this up.

“I’ll make you a list.”


End file.
